


Challenge

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: Hailey and Jay realize they aren’t great at keeping a secret.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I plan on writing more established relationship fics even though upstead isn’t canon yet (hoping by the end of this season they are though!) because it’s nice to change it up! As always, I don’t own anything and I take prompts on tumblr at @brettoniotrashcentral :) Enjoy!

The opening of Hailey’s front door, along with a cheery “I’m home!” from Rojas, broke any moment they were about to have. 

Jay rolled over onto his back, letting out a grunt of disapproval. “I thought Rojas wasn’t coming back until later tonight?” He said with an accusatory tone. 

As for Hailey, she threw her blanket over her head and privately pouted. They never spent any time at her place, since she didn’t live alone like Jay did. 

It was silly, but with them wanting to keep their relationship secret, not being holed up in Jay’s apartment felt like a luxury vacation. She planned on making a full breakfast, but they ended up getting.....sidetracked. 

Now she was glad they did. It was one thing if Rojas showed up while they were eating breakfast, another if they were eating breakfast in their pajamas. Rojas would immediately know they spent the night together. 

“She never gets up this early when she has a day off!” Rojas went to a friend’s house last night. Hailey thought they were safe until at least noon. 

When Rojas yelled out another greeting, Hailey flew her comforter off with a disgruntled sigh. For being strangely intuitive on Jay and her’s relationship, the younger woman had no suspicion the past month. 

A part of Hailey wished she would come clean to Rojas, so situations like this wouldn’t happen. She would get her apartment alone with her boyfriend for an extended amount of time. But what held her off was the fact Rojas was not only a rookie cop, but the newest member of Intelligence. Having her keep their secret would be extremely risky when Rojas was eager to prove herself. 

“I heard you the first time, Vanessa!” Hailey raised her voice so she could be heard through the walls. 

Not bothering to listen for a response, Hailey leaned over the edge of her bed, grabbing her t-shirt she ripped off last night. Or did Jay rip it off? She couldn’t remember. 

She threw it on, despite complaints from Jay. “What, do you want to hide away in here all day?” She asked him, now getting up to head to her dresser for a new pair of underwear. 

“Maybe she’ll leave in an hour.” 

He was being naive. While Rojas enjoyed going out, she was mostly a homebody. Hailey attributed it to her childhood in the foster care system. Since she actually had a home now, the woman tended to spend her free time here more often than not. 

But he still looked adorable all hopeful and misinformed. After getting her underwear on, she walked over to him, reaching her hand out to condescendingly pat his head. “Your cluelessness is adorable.” 

Jay rolled his eyes, brushing off her harmless jab. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled hard enough that she fell on top of him. 

She was surprised, and in addition thankful that Jay covered her mouth as a curse slipped through her lips. There was no way Vanessa wouldn’t have heard her. 

Jay’s arms were then around her, keeping her firmly against his chest. Somehow she felt warmer here than underneath her blanket. Not to mention more comfortable, content. It was hard enough to get up before, she couldn’t imagine 

“Asshole.” Hailey mumbled into his neck, glad he wasn’t able to see the smile spread across her face. There was no need to boost Jay’s ego this early in the morning. 

“I can tell you’re smiling.” He smugly pointed out. 

In response, she snaked her hand down his chest and jabbed her fingers playfully into his side. 

There was no hand to keep Jay’s yelp of surprise from carrying across the apartment. Despite her worry about Vanessa hearing, Hailey was far too amused to put her focus into that. 

Now free from Jay’s grasp, she put distance between the two of them, for both of their sakes. If she had the choice, she would spend the rest of the day in bed with him. 

She put her shorts on before bending down again to throw Jay’s clothes at him. 

“Get dressed.” 

Hailey watched as he pulled his shirt on, taking time to appreciate the sight of his abs before they were covered. 

“You know, I’m beginning to think you had Rojas come home so you could get rid of me.” He sounded bothered, but the smirk on his face gave his true feelings away. He was messing with her. 

She had one back on her face as well. It was hard not to being around him. 

She slithered over to him, breaking her rule at maintaining her distance. He was in the process of buckling his belt, until she reached out and began to do it herself. 

He just watched her. Once she was done, she didn’t remove her hands, only lifted her head to meet his gaze. 

“You have to get rid of me first.” She whispered, standing on her tippy toes to press her lips against his. 

The kiss ended as soon as it started. Jay tried to continue the kiss, but Hailey put her finger against his lips instead. 

“She’s going to get suspicious.” She argued, batting his hand away as he tried to slid it underneath her shirt. 

Sure enough, Vanessa was knocking at her door. Frantically gesturing Jay to her closet, Hailey dashed towards her door. She opened it just enough to stick her head out, trying to limit Vanessa’s exposure to her room. 

“What is it?” Hailey couldn’t keep annoyance out of her voice. While she knew Vanessa didn’t mean to, she did ruin their morning plans. That wasn’t something Hailey could forgive and forget too easily, especially in the moment. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Vanessa started off by saying, a guilty smile on her face. “I was just wondering if you and Jay wanted breakfast.” 

Hailey blinked. It wasn’t often that she was left speechless, but Vanessa did it. 

Her mind on the other hand was whirling. How did she know? They had been so careful. Making sure to interact like the friends and partners they had been for years. It was harder than they thought it would be, both finding themselves having to resist urges for physical contact. 

Jay appeared behind her, having heard Vanessa. With a sigh, Hailey opened the door more, allowing Jay and Vanessa to see each other. The cat was out of the bag now. Well, at least to Jay and Hailey’s knowledge. Who knew how long Vanessa had known. If anyone else was in the loop as well. 

Vanessa started to laugh. “Hailey, I knew you were in love with Jay before you did.” She gave a smug look to the man behind Hailey. “How did you think you could keep this a secret from me?” 

But they were so careful! The words were on the tip of Hailey’s tongue, only kept from spoken aloud at the last second. It was clear they weren’t careful enough for Vanessa not to notice. 

Vanessa finally gave Hailey the answer she was looking for. “You and Jay are good at being professional when you are together, but separately? You two have been way too cheery lately. Especially you Hailey,” She directed her attention solely to Hailey now. “You walk around here smiling all the time, specifically at your phone? It would be concerning if I didn’t notice, honestly.” 

Hailey’s cheeks burned. She didn’t realize how obvious her feelings were being displayed to those around her. It was a little jarring, how easy she was to read. Typically that was never the case. 

Jay gently hip checked her, jolting her back to reality. “You do like me.” He teased. 

Hailey rolled her eyes, but like Vanessa pointed out, a smile was yet again back on her face. 

“What are you making?” She changed the topic, never been the one to like being the center of attention. Especially in regards to her love life. 

“Pancakes.” Vanessa responded, with a raised eyebrow. Judging by that and her eyes flickering back down the hallway, she was getting impatient waiting for an answer. 

“That sounds great.” Jay moved in front of Hailey, starting to shut the door. “We’ll be out in 5 minutes.” He added right before Vanessa’s face disappeared behind the door. 

There were no complaints from Vanessa’s end, but Hailey could imagine her roommate rolling her eyes. 

“Very charming.” Hailey dryly told her boyfriend, who didn’t seem bothered at all. Actually he was more preoccupied with getting her shorts off. 

“She’s right outside!” She argued, but stepped out of her shorts anyways. 

“I can be quiet,” He countered back, fingers brushing against her stomach. He snickered when she let out a gasp. “can you?” 

Hailey rose an eyebrow in reply. She was always up for a challenge.


End file.
